This invention relates to a cosmetic or dermatological composition containing a diester of 2,3-butanediol and a fatty acid, more particularly a C.sub.16-22 fatty acid, as a viscosity agent and emollient.
In cosmetic or dermatological compositions containing a fatty phase of the emulsion type or anhydrous type, esters, hydrocarbons and glycerides are often used as viscosity agents and emollients.
The principal requirements which these compounds are expected to satisfy are as follows:
they should be miscible in virtually any ratio with the esters, fats and liposoluble vitamins commonly used for cosmetic and galenic purposes, PA1 they should preferably be colourless and substantially odourless, PA1 their dissolving power should enable them to act as a vehicle for liposoluble active principles, PA1 they should preferably be readily emulsifiable, PA1 they should not adversely affect the rheological properties, particularly the viscosity and thixotropy, of the end products, and PA1 they should have good sensorial or organoleptic qualities, i.e., they should impart to the end products a pleasant sensation on the skin, for example through their ready spreadability.